Quogan
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Logan and Quinn are now out as a couple to the entire school but only their best friends don't know it. See each of them find out about the new couple and their reactions and their thoughts about the relationship. Quogan
1. Chapter 1

**Zoey & Chase**

Prom was a magical night so many. It was an event they had waited all year for and now that it was finally happening it all seemed surreal. To Zoey, the week leading up the prom had all seemed like some sort of dream. A part of her felt terrible about how things ended with James. She really did care for him and loved being his girlfriend, but she wasn't in love with him. Not like how she was with Chase.

With James it was all about living in the moment, having fun times together and experiencing the joys of being a teenager in a relationship. But that was the extent to their relationship. She could live in the moment with him but when the moment ended that was it. She wasn't thinking about the next moment or wondering what he was doing without her or counting down the days until they would see each other again. Maybe it was better to say she was more enamored with him than anything else, but she did still care about him and hoped that their breaking up wouldn't cause any issues.

James was a great guy and she hoped that even though that they weren't together anymore they could all stay friends. She knew the guys still all shared the same dorm together which meant Chase would probably have to get his own room. None of them were suddenly expecting the poor guy to move out and get kicked to the curb now that Chase was back. It would definitely take some time to get used to things, but she was sure they could all get through it.

"What'ca thinking about?" Chase whispered in her ear, his voice soft and low as they danced to in the middle of the dance floor. The prom was coming to an end, the song now only coming from a small stereo as the DJ and band had long left. Only a few couples remained, mostly the ones on the committee who had to stay behind and make sure everything was accounted for.

But there were a few couples who were making the most of the night.

She smiled, nuzzling into his shoulder before lifting her head to stare up at his smiling face. "Just about tonight. It almost doesn't feel real."

He chuckled softly, his grin increasing as they danced around their friends. "I know what you mean. I've waited for over three years to hold you in my arms like this and now that I'm finally doing it I'm totally shocked and completely…disgusted!" his words had started out so sweet, confessing his true feelings to the girl he's been in love with since the moment he saw her that fateful day. But then they took a turn when he caught sight of something that made his mind blank and words turn into shock and a little disgusted.

Taken aback by his reaction Zoey cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Excuse me?" instead of answering her, Chase cupped her chin and had her turn in the direction of the sight that left him speechless.

Only two feet away from them were their friends Logan and Quinn. But that wasn't what had the new couple gasping in shock. Zoey felt like her eyes were going to bug out of her skull as she saw the two locking lips in a heated make out session.

"Wha…when…how…what?!" Zoey didn't know how to properly form words at what she was seeing.

"My god, they're really going at it." Chase commented, inhaling sharply when the blonde girl in his arms elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey Zoey," Dustin came up to his older sister, looking bored and a little tired. "Can we go get a burger or something? I'm hungry."

Finally taking her eyes off her friends, Zoey looked at her younger brother in shock. "Dustin, what happened? I thought you were at this dance with Quinn!"

The young blond boy just shrugged. "I don't know. Girls are weird. She asked me to this thing, but I think she was just using me to make Logan jealous." He turned to look at the couple who were still kissing and made a face at their gross interaction. He may be interested in girls too but that didn't mean he wanted to see other people kissing.

Zoey reached out to grab her brother's face, covering his eyes with her hands. He did not need to see such an explicit scene. "Let's get out of here." She walked off, guiding her brother off the dance floor.

Chase was still frozen in his spot. "Seriously, how can they even breath. It's been over two-minutes already."

"Come on," Zoey stomped over, grabbed the boy by his wrist and dragged him away.

They all had some questions for the couple but that was for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lola & Vince**

Lola stood in the middle of the now empty dance floor as she oversaw the end of prom. The band had been perfect, everyone had danced all night long, and everyone had loved her dress. It was a perfect night.

"Somebody looks happy." Vince came to stand beside her, grinning softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Of course, I'm happy," Lola reached up to intertwine their fingers. "Prom was a huge success, despite a few bumps along the way, it was the perfect night for everyone. Plus, I proved to everyone that not only am I fabulous actress and have a fantastic sense of fashion but I'm an excellent planner." She smugly said as they started to walk away from the dance floor.

"Didn't you just order everybody around while you were dress shopping and taking naps?" Vince laughed lightheartedly, no real malice or cruelty behind his words.

Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, she pinched his side with her free hand. "What's your point."

Laughing at her actions and wincing at the pinch he took her other hand and kissed her palm. "Nothing,"

The two spoke softly to one another as they made their way back to campus. It had been a very long night for the both of them and it was time for bed. Not too many students were out, the party had worn most of them out, but you could see a few were roaming the campus, heading to their dorms where they would all sleep in. Thankfully prom was on a Friday and this weekend was a holiday, so they had the next four days off to rest and relax before they had to go to class.

Being the good boyfriend that he is Vince walked Lola back to her dorm, said girl was slowly falling asleep on him. Her head rested on his shoulder and he could see her eyes start to get heavy. He was ready for bed himself but part of his duties as a boyfriend was to ensure that his girlfriend got to her room safe and sound. Coming up on the dorm though he saw something curious. "Hey, isn't that Logan and Quinn?"

Letting out a long yawn Lola opened her eyes, she didn't even realize she closed them, and looked ahead to see it was in fact her two friends. They were standing outside of the girl's dorm, talking softly to one another and strangely Quinn was wearing Logan's jacket. "Looks like it." A weird sight but she was glad to see that for once the two weren't fighting and that Logan was actually being a decent person for once. The night had gotten cooler and it was nice of him to let Quinn use it to stay warm. She was too tired to even wonder how this odd even came about. She'll question her friend tomorrow after she gets her much needed 12-hours of sleep.

"As perfect as this night as been, it's time for bed," standing up on her toes she gave her boyfriend a good night kiss.

"Let me walk you to your dorm." He smiled softly, his cheeks a light shade of pink at the affection she gave him.

Lola smiled back. "I'll be fine. I can walk with Quinn. It's better to separate those two now before they start fighting and wake up the whole building."

Vince thought about it and chuckled to himself. That outcome did seem likely. However, a quick glance in the direction of said two had his eyebrows raising high and nearly into his hairline. "I don't think you have to worry about those two fighting." He titled his head in their direction.

Confused by this Lola followed where her boyfriend was gesturing too and had to grab hold of his arm to keep from falling over. Right in the middle of the doorway of the dorm were Logan and Quinn, arms wrapped around one another as they kissed. And not just an innocent kiss either, one that was very heated and passionate and came from experience.

Unintelligible sounds came from Lola as she witnessed this sight.

"Hmm," Vince had a thoughtful look on his face as he held up the brunette in his arms. "I didn't know Quinn and Logan liked each other." He nodded, happy for them. His attention shifted from the two kissing teens to his girlfriend that was gripping the sleeve of his tux even harder than before. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "I think I'm going to be sick," she held her head, willingly the sudden dizzy spell to leave her. It had been such a long night. First the crazy cab ride, the fear of missing the prom, getting attacked in the woods by nerds and now this. It was a bit too much for her to handle.

Panicking at the thought of her puking, especially on him, Vince set about trying to calm her down. "Okay, just relax and take deep even breaths," he was reciting the words that were spoken to him when he went to anger management. He was breathing in and out with his girlfriend, nodding his head along with her, the same as the councilors had done with him. "It's just Logan and Quinn. So, what if they're kissing? It's probably nothing even serious. They're teenagers who were just at the prom. It's probably just their hormones taking over."

"Yeah, now I'm really going to be sick." What he was saying was not helping her, if anything it was making her feel worse and she ran towards the nearest bush. She needed to lie down and pretend none of this was happening.

Vince winced when he saw her all but collapse on the ground. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this teen counseling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Michael & Lisa (Kind Of)**

Michael hummed a nameless tune to himself as he danced his way from the coffee cart to the table where his girlfriend Lisa sat waiting for him. Prom was just last night, and he was in a VERY good mood. He learned how to drive a stick shift, went to prom with the girl of his dreams, and best of all his best friend in the whole world came back. He was as happy as a clam, which is a very weird saying that he does not understand. He tried bringing this up to his friends, but they had the same reaction as when he brought to their attention that the world bicycle was not a good name for an object meant for kids to enjoy. Seriously, why does nobody understand how wrong it is to make a toy for kids and even adults to enjoy that has the word "sick" in it. It's just wrong and one day he'll make everyone understand it. But for now, he's content with sharing a nice cool coffee infused drink with his lovely girlfriend.

He's not the only one enjoying the day after prom. No classes, no responsibilities, just a beautiful day all to themselves. He waved to passing classmates and friends, his entire body moving in a practiced motion as he danced his way back to the table. "Here you go, m'lady. One hot chocolate, extra whip cream and sprinkles because of how sweet you are."

Lisa laughed, smiling at her boyfriend's silly behavior. "Thank you," she took a sip of her drink, reaching out to hold his free hand.

Happily interlocking their fingers together Michael sat together in the chair, looking all around him. Not too many kids were out and about just yet. It was that awkward hour just before the cafeteria would start serving lunch for the weekend. Usually it was between 12-1 during the week but with most kids leaving for the holiday weekend after prom, lunch wouldn't be served until 2.

A lot of the students seemed content with just bumming it all day in their dorms, but Michael and Lisa enjoyed being able to spend time outside together. It was always a beautiful day at PCA, and he was planning on enjoying every second of it.

"Hey, isn't that Logan and Quinn?" Lisa pointed to two tables over where in fact their two friends were sitting together.

Sitting up straighter, he leaned forward, squinting slightly to get a better look. "Yeah, it is," he hummed to himself, noticing that they seemed to be sitting oddly close to one another. "That's weird."

"What is?" Lisa placed her cup on the table, looking over at the two, trying to figure out what was so weird.

Michael raised an eyebrow at the whole situation. "Why are Logan and Quinn having lunch alone together." Sure, the two were kind of friends, and they've had lunch together many times, but never alone. Usually they only ate their meals together if they with their other friends. "And are those chocolate covered strawberries?!" now he was very confused and slightly jealous of the delicious treat they were eating.

"What do you mean why?" Lisa was now the one giving him a weird look. "It's normal for a couple to eat together."

Michael sat back, shaking the chair as he did so. "I'm sorry, a what now?" clearly, he had to of heard wrong.

"Quinn and Logan, they're boyfriend and girlfriend." Lisa pointed at the two who were clearly in a world of their own. "Last night at prom the announced it to everyone there that they were in love with each other. They even kissed." She had witnessed the whole spectacle last night right when it happened. It was definitely a sight to see and she had almost didn't believe it then but after seeing them being basically glued at the hips together all night long it wasn't so farfetched.

Michael scoffed, not believing a word that Lisa was telling him. There had to be another reason. One that actually made sense. "No, they're not dating. Those two can barely stand each other."

Raising one eyebrow and shaking her head she pointed back over to the couple. "Then explain that."

Logan picked up one of the chocolate covered strawberries and handfed the delicious treat to the glass wearing girl.

Michael felt his jaw fall open. Mind blanking at the sight and somehow spinning with a million different thoughts all at the same time. "Well they…he…she…" he stuttered, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. "Logan lost a bet and now has to act as Quinn's servant for the weekend." He snapped his fingers, confident that he figured out the real cause for the strange sight before him.

Giving him a look, Lisa gestured over to the couple at the table again. This time it was Quinn feeding Logan a strawberry as the two giggled like a bunch of school girls.

With his two lips pressed together, Michael shook his head. "Clearly Quinn lost the same bet and now they both have to act like each other's servants." He crossed his arms and turned his head away from the scene. That had to be the only logical conclusion because nothing else made sense to him.

Sighing in exasperation, Lisa stood up from her seat, reached out and grabbed her boyfriend's head, making him turn to face the direction of his two friends. "Does that look like two people who are only together because they lost a bet to one another." She said smugly.

Logan had one of the strawberries between his lips, the chocolate tip poking out as he leaned forward, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Quinn laughed at his behavior, rolling her eyes playfully as she leaned forward to capture the strawberry, that he was offering her with his lips. Their lips met in a mixture of sweet and strawberry, the sweet fruit and rich chocolate melted between their lips and tongues and soon enough a kiss began. One of his hands coming up to grasp the back of her head and run his fingers through her long dark locks while she held onto his bicep.

"You see," Lisa let go out Michael's head and sat back down. "They really are dating." She smiled at the couple, happy to see that they really seemed to like each other. She was about to take a sip of her drink when she noticed the complete and utter state of shock her boyfriend was in. He was just sitting there, mouth hanging wide open, eyes nearly bugging out of his head, and pointing at the table that held the new couple were kissing without even knowing they had an audience. "Michael?" she waved her hand in front of his face, but he didn't even blink. She sat her drink down and moved her seat a little closer to his. She started snapping in his face now but still wasn't getting any kind of reaction from him. "Hey, come on. It's still Quinn and Logan, so who cares if they're dating." She didn't understand what the big deal was or why he was acting this way. Sure, she was a little shocked by the whole thing last night, the entire student body was as well but after seeing the couple interact with each other nobody really cared. Even now, with them out in the open quad with other students around them, Michael was the only one acting like this. "Hey, why don't you drink your iced coffee before it gets cold and then we can go back to your dorm and you can play your flute for him." She picked up his icy beverage and put it in his hand that was still pointing at their friends. Hoping to do something that would make him start acting like her normally does.

He did move after he felt the cup of coffee in his hands but not in the way she expected. Without any warning he threw the beverage in his face, the ice cubes lightly hitting his checks and forehead before falling to the ground and on top of his lap as droplets of coffee stained his face and shirt. "Sure, that works…" Lisa wasn't really sure what to do now. This had turned into such a weird day in such a short span of time.

Reaching a hand up to wipe the coffee from his eyes, Michael didn't see that their two friends had finally noticed them and had gotten up from their table to join them. "Hey guys," Quinn waved at them, a huge smile on her face as she greeted the two.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Logan raised an eyebrow, taking in the appearance of his roommate and friend. "Did you forget how to drink out of a cup?"

Michael started to laugh, for once not at all bothered by Logan making a joke on his behalf. Happy for some kind of normalcy. However, when he noticed the pair in front of him were holding hands he stopped laughing and started sputtering.

"Is he okay?" Quinn looked to Lisa, trying to understand why their friend was acting so weird.

Lisa opened her mouth, not even sure what to say to them because even she didn't know.

Michael caught all their attention again when he reached forward, and this time threw Lisa's hot chocolate in his face. Trying to wake himself up from this very weird and disturbing dream that he was experiencing. The scene was still before him, only now fuzzy from the hot beverage he had thrown in his face, combined with the whipped cream and sprinkles that landed in his eyes. "Ahh!" he jumped out of his seat, knocking the chair back and started jumping up and down frantically as he fanned his face with his hands. "The sprinkles…they burn!" he fled the table, running to the nearest bathroom to wash out his eyes.

Lisa put her face in her hands, rubbing her forehead. She was embarrassed because of his behavior and concerned for him all at the same time.

"That was weird," Quinn was left confused, watching the poor boy run as fast as he could, bumping into other students as he screamed in pain about the sprinkles in his eyes.

"Was it though?" Logan said next, somewhat used to the strange behavior from the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone pt1 **

Michael came bolting into the common room, screaming in pain as he nearly crashed into the pool table. "Water! I need water!" he cried, running into the girl's bathroom by accident. After getting attacked by hairbrushes and shoes he ran right back out. "I'm sorry! I just want water to wash out these evil and delicious little monstrosities in my eyes! I can taste the pain and it taste like chocolate. It's so confusing." He cried, pushing the two boys exiting the bathroom to the floor and ran inside.

Sitting on the couch and waiting the whole interaction the group just shrugged their shoulders and went back to what they were doing before, relaxing and trying to wake up.

"What's up with, Michael?" Zoey asked, concerned hinted in her voice.

"Who knows, who cares." Lola just shrugged, snuggled up next to Vince as she read a magazine.

Chase took a sip of his drink and looked over his shoulder in the direction of the bathroom. "It's Michael, he'll be fine."

The four group of friends sat about with each other, Zoey searching the TV for something to watch. Chase was sitting right next to her, a plate of food spread out in front of him on the table. He missed American food from his time spent in England. Lola was leaning against Vince as she read up on the latest celebrity gossip as her boyfriend was scrolling through his phone, he was given the task of finding the best picture of himself and Lola from last night's party.

Even though it was a morning like any other there was an awkward tension in the air that no one knew how to breach.

"Hey, did Michael come running through here?" Lisa walked in, looking at the four friends in search of her boyfriend. They nodded and all pointed to the bathroom. Sighing to herself, she sat down on one of the chairs by the couch and relaxed. "Thanks." She was just happy he was safe and didn't injury himself during his sprint.

"So, what caused him to freak out this time?" Lola asked, somewhat curious but mostly because she was bored.

"Did he see another spider in his room?" Zoey asked.

"Or did his clackers finally get taken away?" Lola chimed in next.

"Maybe he saw the reappearance of a former bully that we all feared but is now strangely a nice guy." Chase said, looking at the former football jerk that beat him up nearly two years ago.

Vince looked up from his phone and was surprised by what was said. "Dude!" he hadn't even said anything.  
"I'm sorry man," Chase reached out for them to fist bump and winced when the jock did that. He didn't even put any force behind it, but it still hurt the frail boy. "It's just so random seeing you here, acting all nice and pleasant when the last time I saw you, your foot was in a not very pleasant spot."

Vince winced, he always felt bad whenever he was reminder about how he used to be. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that."

Chase just shrugged and waved it off. "It's okay. The doctor said there didn't look like any kind of permanent damage so I'm still good. He just said not to expect anything on the first couple of tries." He laughed at his own joke but by the looks he was getting from his friends he quickly stopped and tried to play it off as a cough.

"So," Zoey looked back at Lisa, trying to get away from the now awkward conversation they were having. "Why did Michael come running in here screaming his head off this time?"

"It's nothing really serious. I don't know why he's making such a big deal out of it." Lisa sighed, crossing her arms as she leaned back into the chair. The four friends nodded, not needing to really hear anything else. That sounded like their friend. "I mean just because Logan and Quinn are dating, he got all freaked out and ran off."

Now that caught their attention.

Zoey dropped the remote, Chase chocked on his drink, Lola nearly slid off the couch, and Vince while remaining calm just nodded his head at the confirmation and raised an eyebrow. Slowly all four turned their heads in Lisa's direction, three of their mouths hanging open in disbelief as Vince was just honestly curious and wanted to know more.

Seeing where this was going, Lisa sat up straighter and cleared her throat. "You guys didn't know either?" when they all shook their heads she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Was I the only one at prom?!" she groaned, not even sure where to begin.

"So that wasn't just a disturbing illusion that we saw last night?" Lola felt ready to start gagging all over again.

This caught Zoey's attention right away. "Wait, you saw them last night too?! And you didn't say anything to me?" she turned towards her best friend and roommate, slightly annoyed that she didn't say anything to her.

"Well, I was planning on it but every time I thought about it I…" she started to couch into her fist. Acting quickly, Vince dumped out everything that was in her purse on the table and held the open bag in front of her just in case. All thoughts of vomiting were gone as she frowned at her boyfriend. While it was sweet of him to care for her, she was not amused that he was going to let her puke all over her very new bag. "Wait a minute! What do you mean by too?! You saw them together and didn't say anything to me either."

"That's different." Zoey exclaimed.

"How?!" Lola exclaimed right back.

"I was kind of hoping it was just a weird dream." She said, biting her lower lip.

"Oh, come on," Lisa sighed once more. Michael finally came out of the bathroom, still rubbing his eyes but much gentler now as he came to stand beside his girlfriend. "What is the big deal? So, what if Logan and Quinn are dating?" Michael fell to the floor at her words.

"That was real!?" he exclaimed, grabbing onto the arm of the chair and couch to stand back up. Sitting down on the couch, making the four occupants move to fit him. "Sweetie are you absolutely sure that they're dating?" he had to make sure that this was in fact very real and not just some weird joke or crazy dream.

"Yes!" Lisa exclaimed, starting to get annoyed with how the group of friends were acting.

The four friends groaned in unison.

"I don't get why you guys are acting so weird about this." Lisa honestly didn't see what the big deal was.

Chase shook his head. "I'm still not totally convinced that the plane I boarded here somehow took me into some kind of crazy alternate dimension where the world is just backwards." To him that theory made much more sense than the reality that was happening around him.

"This does explain their behavior," Vince gave his two cents about this matter. "The team said Logan used to always brag about the latest hot chick he scored with the night before but the past few months he hasn't even flirted any of the cheerleaders or tried to make the other guys jealous with how much the other girls are into him." He told them, thinking of what his friends on the football team told him about the sudden and strange way the curly haired boy had been acting. "And Quinn hasn't been as weird lately either. She hasn't done any weird science experiments that closed down the school and she seemed to always be in a good mood."

Finally, someone who was making sense. "See, Vince gets it." Lisa pointed at the football star. "Now why can't you guys just accept that they're together."

"Because it's a crime against nature." Michael said, shuddering as he thought about the two being all lovey-dovey.

Chase agreed, nodding his head along. "Right, it's like cats and dogs. Two things that don't belong together like that."

"Or socks and sandals. A look that should have never been invented but strangely hundreds of dads all over the world love to embarrass their daughters by showing up to their school play, not in just scandals and socks but mismatched socks too!" Lola huffed out, anger slowly taking over her face as she frowned, her upper lip curling.

The three boys carefully moved away from the now angry girl. She may be small, but they all knew she could pack a punch when angered.

"We aren't saying all this to be mean. If Logan and Quinn really are dating then I want to be happy for them," Zoey said, looking at her friends, giving them a look to stop with this and listen. "But we're just a little weirder out by everything. I mean, they didn't even tell us. Chase and I found out by seeing them kissing on the dance floor last night."

Lola gasped. "Vince and I saw them kissing outside of the dorm last night too!"

"I just saw them together now eating chocolate strawberries and then they started making out with each other." Michael was the last to tell of his experience with the new couple.

"Dear god, do these two ever stop to breathe?" Chase was honestly starting to become concerned for their friends and the lack of air they were getting.

"And where'd they get the strawberries from?" Lola sat forward, now much more interested in the fruit than what they were talking about. "What?" she saw the looks they were all giving her and didn't understand why. "Chocolate covered strawberries are yummy and I want some." She huffed, crossing her arms and leaned back against the couch.

"Okay so now what do we do?" They all looked at Zoey for an answer.

Said blonde was taken back, giving them all a bewildered look. "What are you looking at me for? You think I understand what's going on between those two?"

"Well no, but you're usually the one who gives the advice and tells us what to do." Lola remaindered her best friend of the very important role she plays in their group dynamic.

Sighing to herself, mentally cursing her parents for raising to being so responsible and level-headed, she sat there for a moment. Just thinking over everything they had all learned about their two friends. "I guess for now, we wait until we see them and then we calmly ask them how their relationship got started and we go from there."

They all nodded, agreeing to that plan, liking how it sounded. This was why Zoey was the one they always turned to when they needed advice. She always knew exactly what to say.

"Hey guys,"

"Aloha."

Logan and Quinn walked into the common room together, Logan had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulder as she had an arm wrapped around his waist.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Quinn asked, looking at their friends with a bright smile on her face.

Seeing right in front of them, the two of them holding each other so close and intimately was a huge shock to the four friends who have known them the longest. Witnessed every fight they had with one another, every spat and mean name they called the other. So, seeing them now acting like a regular everyday couple was a shock to their system. Not knowing what else to say and after a moment of sputtering and look at each of their blank faces they did the only thing they could.

The ran away.

The four ran out of the common room at full speed, leaving behind a confused couple and two significate others who were somewhat embarrassed and annoyed for being left behind in this awkward situation.

"We have weird friends," Quinn said after she watched them all run out of there like they were being chased down by a ghost. "And that's coming from me."

Logan nodded, not saying anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone pt2**

"Okay, so that did not go how I imagined." Zoey said, sitting down on her bed, one hand cupping her cheek as she leaned forward to watch the others.

Chase and Michael were pacing the floor, trying to come up with some kind of other plan that they could do. "Maybe if we set up a camera we could-"

"Do what? Catch them kissing? No thanks, already saw enough of that," Michael quickly threw that idea out the window. "Not in the mood to see anymore."

Lola sighed, spinning around in the computer chair. "Well we have to do something. I mean, they're dating for crying out loud. We all just admitted to seeing them…kissing…and we can't just pretend it didn't happen." It took all she had to get the word out, shuddering as she did so, but she managed to do it.

Zoey sighed once more, running her hands through her blonde locks. "Okay, we really need to think about what we're going to say to them because we can't keep running away from them. They're going to think we don't support them being together."

"Do we?" Chase and Michael finally took a seat on the yellow couch in the room. They looked at each other, unsure about what they were feeling about this whole matter. "I mean, we spent these last two and half years thinking these two hated each other's guts."

"Hate is a strong word, guys." Zoey crossed her arms, not looking amused by where this was going.

Raising his hands in defense, Chase bowed to her and what she was implying. "Okay, so maybe not hate but they totally didn't like each other for a while there. Even before I left for England it seemed like they only tolerated each other because we all hung out together," he looked around the room, looking at each of his friends as they thought about the times Logan and Quinn spent together. For the most part they didn't really seem to want to be anywhere near the other. "So, while I want to support them, and I really do, it's just a little hard to wrap my head around it."

"It really is out of the blue," Michael added in, finally calming down.

Lola stopped spinning to lean back in the chair, crossing her arms with a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you think it's just a phase they're going through? Vince said last night it might just be their hormones controlling them."

"Okay first off, ew" Zoey, Michael, and Chase all shuddered at the word hormones and what it was implying. "Second, this is why I wanted us to talk with Quinn and Logan to get their side of the story. We're just assuming things so before we make any type of judgement about their relationship, I think first we should find out about it."

They all sighed. "You're right," Lola huffed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and out of her face. "I hate that sometimes." She grumbled, not really meaning it but she didn't want to do the mature thing that her best friend was suggesting.

"Can we at least wait for like a day or two before we confront them?" Michael asked. "I'm still a little weirded out by all of this."

They all agreed, giving themselves some time to think and let this new situation sink in would probably do them all good.

_Knock Knock _

A hard breath was sucked in by the soft thumping of the door.

"Lola, you in there?"

"Michael?"

Vince and Lisa called out to their significant other from behind the door.

Breathing a sigh of relief everyone in the room relaxed.

"Come in," Lola yelled back, everyone in the room now calm and chilling in their spots.

The door opened with Lisa walking in first and Vince holding the door open but soon Quinn and Logan walked right in with them. The four friends looked at each other and scrambled to where the bunk beds where, acting like they were caged animals.

"Logan!" Michael called out the name of his friend, his voice taking a pitchy tone as he did so.

"And Quinn!" Chase's tone also became very high pitch, and both boys cleared their throats to try and get back to talking normal.

"I see you guys are still being really weird." Logan sighed; one arm wrapped around Quinn's shoulder as the new couple stood in the middle of the room.

Quinn elbowed him softly. "Lisa explained everything to us. I'm sorry guys, we thought you all knew after what happened last night."

"What exactly happened last night?" Zoey asked, doing her best to keep calm and not ask the million questions that were swirling around in her head.

"Yeah, seriously, what's going on with you two?" Lola was the next to speak up and sounded slightly annoyed. She was beyond confused but she was more annoyed that she didn't know what was happening in one of her best friend's life. "Last night all we saw were you two dancing together. Sure, it seemed a little weird but it's prom. Everyone dances with everyone at prom. But, now suddenly you two are playing tonsil hockey with one another, so…what up with that?"

Quinn gave her friends a look of confusion for a moment. "Wow, Lisa you weren't kidding. They really don't know."

"Told you." Lisa flicked her wrist, gesturing to her boyfriend and friend group. She and Vince were hanging back, leaning against the dresser and mini fridge of the room to let the six friends talk this out.

Nodding in understanding and taking a deep breath Quinn prepared herself for what needed to be said. "So, I think you all realize now that Logan and I are dating," she gestured to Logan who simply smiled and waved at the friends. They gave a weak wave back. "But that's not all," she leaned in closer to her boyfriend, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

"They're more?" Zoey asked, even more confused. "What else could there be?"

The two looked at each other, smiling at one another, for reassurance and just because. "We're in love."

The moment the world love hit them Lola nearly fell backwards into the bunkbeds, Chase and Michael had to catch her and hold her up by her arms while Zoey mentally shut down.

"Aww," Vince cooed from his spot, happy for the couple.

Lisa, seeing that the friends weren't having the best reaction, stepped forward to try and clean up the mess. "So, tell us what happened. How did you guys get together?"

Quinn smiled, thinking about the fateful day always made her feel giddy. "Well it started right after Mark broke up with me. Logan found me crying on this bench and-"

"I almost didn't stop because I didn't recognize her. I kept thinking there's no way that's Quinn but it was!" he laughed, interrupting his girlfriend as he told his side of the story. "So, we're sitting there and she's telling me all about what an idiot Del Figgalo is-"

"And it was so sweet how he was trying to cheer me up in his own Logan way," she giggled, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, making them both giggle now. "One thing lead to another and then we started kissing."

"Would of kept doing it too if Michael and Zoey didn't interrupt us by riding on some random horse." Logan gave them a look at this.

"Yeah, what was that all about? I totally forgot to ask." Quinn looked at the two for an answer, but they were still in the same position as when they left them. Stunned and confused. Seeing where this was going Quinn sighed and used her zap watch to snap them out of their stupor.

"Ow!" Crying out from the sudden shock and pain they all recover, but the disbelief was still on their faces.

Zoey and Lola were the first to step forward and pulled Quinn out of Logan's embrace. "You two have been together since you and Mark broke up?"

"That was months ago?" Lola exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Zoey frowned, crossing her arms. Annoyed that such a big secret was kept from her by one of her best friends.

"I know and I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you guys…kind of," she grimaced, shaking her hand in front of her. "We were just worried about how you guys would react."

"That's ridiculous." Lola huffed, crossing her own arms and frowned.

"Yeah, we would have been fined if you told us right then and there." Zoey added.

Quinn gave them a pointed look. "You four ran away the moment you found out we were dating," she gestured to them and around the room. "We had to ask these two to help us get in here because we knew if either Logan or I had knocked, you guys would have jumped out the window."

"Kind of wish we did that." Chase grunted, rubbing his sore elbow.

Michael nodded, frowning and shaking his arm. "Quinn you gotta lower the setting on your zap watch or pick a different side to zap me. I'm starting to lose feeling in this arm." He cried.

Logan came to wrap an arm around her shoulder in a protective manner. "Look, you guys are our friends and we didn't want to deal with you or anyone else giving us a hard time," he looked at them all, this was one of the rain times when he was acting very serious. "We were still trying to really understand our feelings for each other in the beginning and we needed that time where it was just the two of us to figure everything out." He gestured to just the two of them when he said that.

Smiling at her boyfriend, Quinn wrapped two arms around him, coming to lean her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "But last night we realized we don't care what anyone else thinks. We love each other and want to be together without having to sneak around in a janitor's closet or behind a bush."

"Or go to a restaurant where you people all show up and eat all our lobsters." Logan added. "And then throw them at me from underneath the table." He made sure to give Zoey a pointed look when he said that.

Zoey grimaced, suddenly that very weird and awkward night Vaccaro made so much more sense. "Sorry." She smiled and shrugged, feeling bad that she ruined what was probably one of their first and only real dates together.

"Wait a minute," Michael was suddenly having a flashback and it was making his head spin. "So, all those months ago when you guys told me you were dating, it was true?"

"They told you!?" Lola punched Michael in the arm.  
Zoey pinched his other arm. "And you didn't tell us?!"

"Ow!" yelling out in pain once more Michael shook them off. "I obviously didn't think they were dating. I thought they were…hey, is this why you guys threw me a surprise party and got me a soufflé? Were you two just using me?" he covered up his chest, suddenly feeling very used.

Logan rolled his eyes at his friend's strange behavior. Blowing at one of the curls that had fallen out of place on his head before speaking up again. "Look, we talked a lot about this last night and even today after you all spazzed out and ran away. Quinn and I love each other, and you guys are gonna have to get used to the fact we're dating because we're not planning on breaking up anytime soon."

"You aren't?" Chase asked, not really sure what to think at this point.

Logan scoffed. "Well duh, of course not. Besides, anyone else is a huge step down from my looks and charms."

Quinn held her tongue but rolled her eyes. "His humility is also one of his strong points."

"Aww, thanks baby." Logan kissed the top of her head, clearly not hearing the sarcasm in her voice. Or more likely not understanding what the word humility means.

"So, you two are really serious about this?" Zoey asked, taking one step forward.

They nodded.

"And that means you're really serious about Quinn?" Lola was the one who took a step this time.

Logan was the only one who nodded this time.

"You're not just messing with her?" Zoey asked, getting in his face, making him remove his arm from Quinn so he could take a step back and get them out of his personal space.

"This isn't some weird plan or scheme you're trying to do?" Lola was right beside her roommate as they questioned the curly-haired boy.

One well-manicured finger came up to poke him in the chest. "You aren't trying to do mark Quinn off some weird list you have?" Zoey glared at him, trying to find out the truth.

"Yeah, she isn't just the last girl on your PCA kiss list?" Lola frowned, already getting angry at the mere thought.

"Because if we find out you're just messing with her," Zoey started, giving a look to Lola before both girls pushed him down on Zoey's bed. "You will regret it." Lola ended the threatening statement.

Rolling his eyes, Logan crossed his arms and grinned up at them. "Please, what are you two gonna do."

Giving each other another look, they smirked down at the unknowing boy. "Vince!" Lola called for her boyfriend.

Stepping away from where he was leaning Vince walked over and got in front of the girls. Making a fist with one hand and grabbing the collar of Logan's shirt with the other he pulled the up to his feet.

"Logan!" Quinn gasped, running up to her two friends to try and stop whatever was about to happen. "You guys knock this off!" she was held back by her two closest friends.

This needed to be done.

"Look man," Vince spoke up, carefully but still forcefully clenching the other's shirt. "I don't want to hurt you but if I hear from Lola that you are just messing with Quinn, I have no problems going back to my anger management courses for knocking your teeth out." He spoke in a low menacing tone, letting the other boy know that he was serious. It had taken some time but after he started dating Lola and Quinn warmed up to him the two became good friends. She's helped him study for many of his subjects, made his grades come up a lot and he liked her. She was a good person and he was very protective of his friends.

If this had been a year ago, Logan would have been begging for his life. Promising to give up his credit card so that the boy didn't punch his face in. But things were different now, he was different. Grabbing the hand that was holding him, he gripped the jock's wrist and forced him to let go of his shirt. "Threaten me all you want but it's pointless. You're just wasting your breath." He shoves past the both and makes his way over to his girlfriend.

"Baby," Quinn embraced him, holding him tight before cupping his cheeks with both hands. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry about that." She was so embarrassed that they would do that. It was nice that her friends cared about her but to go to such an extreme was upsetting.

Logan reached up to hold her two hands, bringing them forward to kiss both her palms. "I'm okay and it's fine," he intertwined their fingers, making their palms touch. "Besides, them acting like that tells me what I already know. That you're worth it." He smiled, all the love he felt for her was shining as clear as day in his eyes.

"Aww!" Both Lisa and Vince cooed at the romantic gesture.

Lola frowned at her boyfriend. "Sorry babe," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to him. "But the guy is really serious." As a former bully he's beat up a lot of guys in his time and he can always recognize when someone is just trying to say sweet words to save themselves. This was not one of those times. Logan showed no fear to him and only proved that his feelings for Quinn were genuine.

"This is still so weird." Lola commented.

"Very weird." Chased nodded.

"Unnatural." Michael shook his head.

"But…" Zoey sighed, her own smile starting to form as she looked at the happy couple. "We love you guys and we're happy that you're happy." They all nodded in agreement, now each of them smiling and showing their support for their friends and their relationship.

Quinn felt tears start to form in her eyes as she ran over and hugged the blonde. "Thank you." She whispered softly, happy that her friends were on their side and happy for them.

"Hey, I want a hug too." Lola whined before jumping over to embrace the two girls.

Soon everyone was running over, arms reaching out wide to hold each other in one giant group hug. They all laughed as the eight friends held one another, talking quietly as they discussed the strange events that just took place and even giggling at their behavior.

"So, can someone explain to me what Logan meant by lobsters and soufflés?" Chase asked in the middle of the group hug, not really understanding the story his friend had been telling. Clearly a lot more happened at PCA than he thought.


End file.
